Vampire Hunter W
by Stephbarton
Summary: The Gundam Boys are vampire hunters. They must first learn to live with eachother and work together before they can stop the evil vampire organization of OZ. Rating due to possible violence. Read and Review PLEASE!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing and I have no money so don't sue.

He closed his eyes praying that the sight before him would disappear, that it was just an illusion or the shepherd's pie he had that afternoon, whatever it was he prayed it wasn't real.  He opened his green eyes only to see that the body was still there, still unmoving.

"How…how did it happen?"  He finally managed to speak while the realization of what this meant hit him.

"We don't know master, he" the man stopped lowering his head while he tried to steady his voice.  There were two of them standing by the unmoving bundle, both loyal servants, both disturbed by the night's events.  "He went to investigate that warehouse, by himself naturally" a note of disdain crept into the man's voice, going alone was stupid and that stupid mistake had cost so much "we didn't see from him for hours, nothing new."

"We did our part, took out that parlor."  The other man spoke.  The young boy had to strain to understand him, his north England accent making his speech hard to decipher.  "Then we saw him, coming out of the shadows" he swallowed here, the memory still creating fear and unease "and he was like this."  The man took his booted foot and pushed the cloak of the bundle's head.

The young man took an indrawn breath and started at the apparition before him.  Before tonight he had been a loyal soldier, if not friend, but not his face was milky white and his mouth had two long fangs.

"He was turned, you see, and they sent him after us."  The first man spoke up, looking away from the body.

"Took out Shep and Joe, and Dicky will be out of commission for weeks at best."  The other one said his eyes burning with rage at the beast in front of him.  He was not only mad for what the monster did but also the fact that the boy was so arrogant that he got caught.

"Make sure to destroy the heart.  Then burn the body, we can't take any chances."  The voice from the young master was much stronger than he felt.  The two men nodded and went to take care of the body leaving the master alone with his faithful valet.  "What do we do now?"  He asked running his hand through his blonde hair, not caring if he received an answer.

"Find a replacement."  The valet spoke his voice emotionless; he knew his master would pull through.

"Oh Wufei, why did you have to be so stupid?" the young man whispered.

********************************************

The rain felt good on his face.  He wished it was stronger but for some reason it only seemed to drizzle in England, never a refreshing sprinkle or a glorious downpour, just a miserable drizzle.  He sighed turning his face from the welcome water and looked down the alley.  There were two of them, both males, and they were coming right for him.

"What do we have here?" one said with a sneer.  His eyes had an unnatural look to them, they were too dull.  There was no light behind them, no soul.

"I'm looking for you."  He replied, no emotion entering his voice.  

"Really?  Well you found us."  The other said towered over the boy.

"So what you gonna do?" the first one asked stepping behind the boy.

"Kill you."  With that the boy spun and kicked the one behind him causing the guy to stumble.  He reached into his long trench coat and pulled out a wooden staked and reversed it shoving it into the other guy.  Then he reversed direction and with a flick of his wrist had shoved a knife into the body of the first guy.

"Who…are you?" the guy said as his eyes widened in fear.  The boy just narrowed his dark blue eye narrowed as he ran the stake into the man's chest, ending his existence.

"Mission accomplished."  He said to himself as he turned and headed back down the dark London streets.

*************************************************

"So this guy walks into a bar…" the young man was very animated about to go into another joke.  He had been there about half an hour talking with the locals and making them all laugh with his outrageous stories and his wonderful sense of humor.  Two of the girls who weren't working were seated on either side of him, completely engrossed in his every movement, the flash of eyes, the swish of his hair.

"Why don't ye shut up?" the suggestion came from a dark corner where a heavily scared man sat, dark eyes focused on the happy go-lucky boy.

"Excuse me?" he asked, not sure how someone could not enjoy a good joke.

"I said why don't ye shut up."  The man stood and lumbered over to the boy, his rancid breath nearly causing those assembled to gag "I don't want to here no more of yer stupid jokes or yer stupid voice."

"Hmmm, let me think here."  The boy closed his eyes in mock concentration the big man lumbered over and the other patrons of the pub quickly scattered, not wanting to be near the soon to occur fight.  "What if you can't hear me?" the boy replied with a grin as he picked up a napkin and quickly  tore it in half and wadded each half in the man's ears.  "How's that?" he asked a wide grin spread over his face.

"Why you little!" the man yanked the napkin from his ears and charged the boy.  He just swung his leg up and planted his foot right on the man's nose sending him backwards onto the floor and knocking him out cold.

"If you didn't like the solution you could have just said so."  The young man said with a huff crossing his arms in mock indignation.

"Oh Duo, you're so great."  The two girls squealed and soon all the patrons were back to their original positions listening to the young man's next story while the man remained untouched on the floor.

********************************************************

He pulled the white gloves snuggly over his hands and adjusted his necktie in the mirror.  

"You sure do look the part."  The man standing behind him said as he tugged on the olive green trench coat the boy was wearing to make sure it was straight.

"Thank you."  He replied with no inflection in his voice.  

"Might want to sound a bit more chipper though, gentlemen aren't always somber you know."  The man handed the boy a leather bundle and then stepped back.

"I wouldn't worry about it.  I am a foreigner after all."  No smile graced the young man lips and no light shone in his eyes because of this, he would do his mission, he would do his duty.  

"Take care."  The man said, feeling immense sorrow for a kid who grew up knowing only how to be a soldier and not how to be a human.  The young man nodded and headed out to where the carriage awaited him.  "Maybe you'll find yourself in England, no name." the man whispered after the departing carriage as it whisked the young agent away.

A/N:  well I hope somebody likes this, it's the start of idea I'm playing with.  Don't expect any updates anytime soon, I have another fic I have to finish and I have school and work and stuff to mess with.  However if you want to see more of this please review.


	2. London Nights

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did Wufei wouldn't be in it (like in my ficJ)

He looked down at the rumpled paper and frowned.  On it was a crudely drawn map showing the location of a vampire hotspot, unfortunately the damnable drizzle of English rain had caused the ink to run and he could no longer make out the street names.  He thought he was in the right place but he couldn't be certain.  'Only one way to find out' he thought as he headed towards a rundown building.  With a deep breath he walked through a decaying door and down the stairs into a dark cellar.

"How may I help you?" an oily voice sounded from the shadows.  He turned his head just enough to see a tall man step from the shadow.  

'Unusually pale skin' he thought 'that's one mark against them'.  "I'm just looking for a place to get a drink."  He said, careful not to open his mouth too wide and not to let the man see his eyes.

"Right this way."  The man beckoned with a bony figure and the boy followed, trench coat swishing behind him.

'Didn't ask my age, of course most people don't in neighborhoods like this so that doesn't count for much'. 

"Will this table do?" the man motioned to a table by the back wall that still had stains on it.  The young boy just nodded and took his seat, careful not to establish eye contact with anyone while still scanning the room.  "Can I get you anything to drink?"  The young man's head didn't move and one couldn't see his eyes underneath his spiky hair but they were searching the room quickly.  Of course nothing he could see was helping him.

"I'll just take the house special."  The man left the boy alone and he continued his discreet observations.  

"Here you go sir."  The man produced a yellowish liquor.  The young boy looked around as he took the cup.

"Lots of Bloody Marys here."  He commented trying to gauge the reaction of the host out of the corner of his eye.  

"Well we like our vegetables here."  The man said with a smirk and was about to leave when they boy stopped him.

"I would like a Bloody Mary instead.  If that's not too much trouble."  He added.

"Of course."  The man bowed slightly and then went to get the drink.  The young boy leaned back in his chair slightly allowing a slight smirk to appear on his face, this was working out wonderfully.  He relaxed a little eyeing the other patrons and contemplating on the ways he could take them out if he needed.  But he wouldn't have to, they didn't expect a thing.  All of a sudden a strong hand fell on the boy's shoulder and before he could react he was slammed into the table.

"Bloody enough for you, are do you need some more?" a voice said behind him.  He felt his head yanked back and then slammed back onto the table, splintering the wood and doing more than its share of damage to his face.

"Vampire" he managed to choke out along with some blood.  His eyes widened slightly and then he placed his hands on the table and with a mighty kick ran his foot right into his assailant's gut.  It wasn't enough to dislodge the vampire but it gave him so maneuvering room.  He twisted under his assailant's grasp loosening the grip a little and then kicked the man with both feet in the head using the table as leverage.  He then rolled over the table barely escaping the grasp of another vampire.

"Wooden tables, how nice."  He noted as he ripped the leg off the already weakened table.  

"You're dead!" the monster screamed as he charged over the table.  The young man slide under it and stepped down on the edge with incredible strength causing it to hit the vampire square in the jaw.  The man quickly darted to the side and brought up his table leg to slam it into the other vampire's chest with such force it actually penetrated.  

'One down.'  The boy thought as he turned his attention back to the first vampire who was now extremely pissed.

"You're dead."  It sneered. 

"You already said that."  He replied and then launched himself off the table and landed behind the man.  He kicked out behind him knocking the man off his feet and back onto the table.  The boy charged him and was about to stake him when something grabbed his arm.

"You are dead."  The boy's eyes widened in shock as he saw the entire pub arrayed against him, all of them with unnatural eyes and glistening teeth.

"Shit."  He hissed under his breath. He pulled his feet out from under him causing him to drop.  The vampire had to readjust his grip and in that instant the boy reached into his trench coat and pulled out a knife and shoved it into the man's arm.  He rolled backwards striking out at the vampire's behind him knees causing the man to buckle and giving the boy enough time to regain his feet.

"Get him!" the host and assailant both hissed and the entire group charged him.  The boy bolted up the stairs and towards the door.  He reached into his trench coat and pulled out stakes and knives launching them at his attackers.  There were just too many and he couldn't waste the concentration on aiming precisely.  

'The door!' his heart jumped in elation 'it's odd, I never thought I would fear death so much.  I always thought I wouldn't care either way' his musings were interrupted by a sharp pain in his arm.  He felt his warm blood splatter up on his face and neck.  'No' a small voice in his head scream.  With a desperate lunge he burst through the decaying door and into the deserted street.

"Got you!" the delighted cry came from his assailant as he grabbed the boy by the ankle and twisted him around.  He pulled the boy forward while another vampire grabbed his uninjured arm.  "You're a feisty one, hope your blood's worth it."  The vampire's eyes grew wider at the prospect and the boy could see the vampire's fangs clearly in the streetlights.  With a last desperate push the boy brought up is injured arm with a stake in it and tried to drive it into the vampire's black heart.

"You missed."  The cold breath of the undead sent goose bumps over the boy's body.  The vampire's eyes then rolled back in his head and the body went limp. 

"What?" he stepped back in confusion along with the other vampires, hunted and hunter standing in confusion.

"I never miss."  The entire assembly turned to see another young boy with a long braid standing by the doorway to the vampire's bar.  

"Who?" the other young man asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Why don't we clean this up first?" the cheery young man said motioning to the assembled undead.  The other man just nodded briefly and the two launched into a flurry of movements with wood and steel flashing in the London gaslights.  

"They're getting away."  The first young man noted as he caught his breath after fierce minutes of fighting.

"That's ok, gives us some to kill later.  First we better get you to a hospital."  The new boy said, his hand extended in friendship.

"I don't need your help."  The first one said as he turned and headed down the dark street.

"Man what a jerk!" the newcomer said throwing his hands up in frustration.  "That guy" he muttered under his breath as he headed in the opposite direction, hands on his head and whistling a cheerful tune.

******************************************************

The young man winced as he tried to move his wrist.  His arms was throbbing and taking out those remaining vampires did not help his injury any.  'I'll survive' he told himself 'I will complete this mission'.  He started across an old stone bridge when someone appeared out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" the young man asked to the blonde haired boy who had almost materialized in front of him.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner.  Pleased to meet you at last, Heero Yuy."  The young man extended his hand and gave a slight smile to the battered warrior.

"How do you know my name?"  Heero asked, his voice unwavering.

"There is little that concerns vampires that I do not know.  Our missions are the same, to destroy the undead."  The young man's green-blue eyes burned intently into Heero's and for an instant the fire of their mission reflected in both their eyes.

"Our missions are not the same."  Heero said and in a flash he jumped off the bridge.

"HEERO!"  Quatre let out a scream and raced to the edge of the bridge only to see Heero ride off on the top of a carriage.  "That guy…he's something else."  The young master said in awe at the hunter's receding form.

"Yes he is.  But it seems as if he wants nothing to do with us, and that doesn't help our position at all does it Master Quatre?" the faithful valet stated as he came up behind the young man.

"No, I'm certain we can learn to work together.  We'll have to if we want to bring down OZ."  Quatre sighed as he looked up at the full moon high above the Thames "Come Rashid, we have a busy night ahead of us."

A/N:  argh!!! I should have been studying for my huge math final tomorrow but instead I sat down and cranked this chapter out.  Hopefully future chapters will be longer but I figured that this was a good spot to end this.  I promise next chapter will have lots of Trowa since he wasn't in this one.  Well, I'm going to go fail my math test in a few hours so give me lots of reviews so I can at least feel like the sacrifice was worth it! Thanks!


End file.
